Kuroshidrago: The Karrucci Affairs
by Meerkat13
Summary: I? I am a monument to all your sins. This is not your grave, but you are welcome in it.
1. Introduction

Welcome to the world of Westeros! It's a lovely world split into many continents. Our journey begins in Britain, a singular state with many subcities. Each city has it's own ruler, but in the olden days each and every continent of Westeros was united by the Draconizicans, a race of benevolent space dragons and the Phantomhives, a family descending from the bloodline of Crotonians. An event caused the two families great distress to the point where they were weakened. Their leadership crumbled into blood and dust, leaving two remnants to continue their dynasty: Ashuton Karrucci and Ciel Phantomhive. The world has long forgotten these boys existed but old enemies are forever watchful of their every move.

* * *

I am currently adding the intorduction chapters, but I don't know where to start. Don't mind me, keep reading!


	2. Ciel

**~Ciel Phantomhive~**

Morning was always a fleeting pastime. Tea was best served in morning's heavy encumbrance. A dashing man dressed in black was eloquently serving his master another cup of fresh tea. As he leaned in to place the platter upon the table, part of his silken hair dangled over his shoulder. With a strong magnifying glass, one could spot the silver strand that stood out among the black. It was a telling sign that his first task as Ciel Phantomhive's butler was complete. With each passing task, strands of Sebastian's hair would turn silver.

"your service is always admirable," said Ciel. He always found time to praise his butler's excellent service.

"thank you, young master," Sebastian replied, "doing what is expected of a Phantomhive butler is my top priority."

Ciel added, "and helping me complete my missions."

"Yes, of course."

The birds of this paradise were tweeting their troubles away. Ciel could identify one of the six species that sung in the tree. His mother was always keen with birds. She thought of them as good luck, and so did he. Even now, with the demon Sebastian at his side, Ciel could not imagine greater luck.

"GWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A loud scream had scared the two out of their momentary silence. A red-headed wench with glasses was rushing towards them. Her maid outfit had been dirtied from the mud and her pigtails were puffed up from some recent excursion with Finnial in the gardens.

"May-Rin, what is wrong?" Sebastian asks seriously, "is King Baratheon here?"

The red-head flustered and shook her head, "No! It's much worse!" she said, her British voice squeaky like a mouse yet croaky like a sick child's.

"what could be worse than Robert Baratheon appearing at our domicile?" asked Ciel as he sipped his simmering tea.

"A dragon!"

Sebastian dropped the platter and Ciel spat out his tea, "a dragon? Is it the Targaryens?"

May-Rin shook her head so hard her monocles fell off, "It takes the f-f-form of a b-b-boy but I can sense it-it-it it's a Karrucci dragon!"

"Karrucci?" Ciel asked, "all the way from Italy? What in the Gods' name do they want? It's bad enough that I have to deal with those irritable and incestuous Targaryen bastards."

"Young master!" Sebastian was surprised at the 12-year-old boy's choice of words, "a Phantomhive mustn't speak in such a manner."

"I think the dragon boy is out 'a power," said May-Rin as she swiped the dust from her lens.

"Where is he?" asked Ciel.

"At the gate," May-Rin pointed in the direction.

Ciel adjusted his eyepatch so as not to let it slip and scare off the visitor.

"Come on, Sebastian," Ciel rose from the table and sighed, "let us go greet our visitor."

* * *

Game of Thrones character (c) George RR Martin.

Kuroshitsuji characters (c) Yana Toboso.

The Society On Da Run characters (c) Nipaporn Baldwin.

If you look at my other stories (like the ones for Harry Potter and Code Geass) and then read this and Deviant Oz, you'll see how DRASTICALLY my writing has progressed. I was a teen when I first came here, and I still am but my writing has grown so much. The progression is thanks to my love of writing, skimming (not reading) novels and reading short stories and reading manga. I love literature!


	3. Traversing the Bourbon Moon

**PROLOGUE**

**TRAVERSING THE BOURBON MOON**

**6 Hours Earlier**

* * *

The night suspends itself into disbelief. The shock and awe wraps around the mind that tries to register the sad turn in events. Cast into the unforgiviness and thrust into the sea, a lone child drifts in the flowing waters. The calmness rocks him back and forth like as if he was still in his mother's arms. Black of hair, eyes of hazel, an ageless small face and skin the color of ivory…this is the innocence of a child—of a little boy—that has been accused of being paranormal. The noble and winged owls survey, guiding him along the waters, until he washes ashore on the lands of Great Britain. When the owls depart as he awakens, he finds himself alone. He sticks to the alleyways, watching the eyes of ignorant and arrogant observers. He feels fear as he traverses into the unknown. He looks left and right, staring at mean-looking cloaked men, drunken whores, and people with evil intent. He looks up at the sky, watching giant blimps fly overhead. The British sky always seemed to be in a frenzy with those machines humming overhead.

_If I can remember correctly, _he says to himself, _it's in the forbidden forest._

"What's your name?"

He stops in his tracks to see a red headed woman curiously looking at him. Tucked between her fingers was a cigar of the Crotonian variety. Her face and hair was dirtied from years of wandering without a home and the red in her dress was faded to a faint color, no longer vibrant like it should be.

"What?" asks the boy.

She repeats herself, "what is your name?"

The boy is cautious to answer but he replies, "Ashuton."

"Ashuton?" the woman repeats curiously.

The little boy nods his head, "Ashuton."

The red head lets out a loud laugh, "ha ha ha! That's a funny name for a foreigner! Where are you from?"

Ashuton is cautious to answer this question. His mother taught him to never lie but in this case lying was mandatory, "France."

The red head throws down her cigarette and squishes it with intimidating brutality, "well, Ashuton, you best be careful 'round these areas. That crest on your peacoat implies you are an Italian dragon."

Ashuton slowly steps back as she inches closer, "you're the dragon everyone is looking for."

Visions started flashing through his mind. Memories had been released from their confines. He clutched his head in agony as he remembered the bloodied knife, the splattered innards and the dying Earl of Sheffield.

"Sapia ed…sapia…" the old man muttered as blood choked his windpipe.

Small hands of a child tightly gripped decaying old hands. Innocence was staring the Earl in the face; it was innocence that deceived him.

Ashuton quickly dashes around the corner but collides with an older boy twice his age. Looking up, this boy has the clothing and posture of a noble but the face of a deviant. Two other boys stood beside him on left and right The one on the left had brown hair with streaks of white and wore a brown cloak to match his hair. The boy on the right had bright red hair and wore red clothing. On the front of his suit-jacket was the crest of the Targaryen House, the most fearsome dragons in Britain. Standing beside the leader was a curly-haired boy in a cape, probably four or five years off his nameday.

"So you're the dragon everyone is looking for." Said the noble boy.

"Who are you?" asked Ashuton, seeing nothing to fear in these boys.

A smile broke upon the leader's face, "These are my comrades: Johanness Aildebard of House Tir'well, Ryodearth of House Targaryen," he patted the young one on the shoulder, "this delightful thumb sucker is Servain of House Ironblade," he drew back a strand of blonde hair from his eyes, "and I am Gran Stollervich, head of the Stollervich State."

Ashuton scoffed, "Stollervich? Your family lineage has wrought much pain and suffering upon my dragons."

Gran was becoming bored already, "yes, yes and you are the dragon everyone is looking for."

Johannes piped out, "Dragon? He looks like a plain noble boy."

"He is no plain noble boy, isn't that right, Prince Karrucci?"

Ashuton's instincts were bubbling. Many voices were telling him to run but he stay frozen in place. His power had been depleted from the last skirmish with the Earl's goons. How long would time last before the Queen would request for his head?

A crowd gathered 'round them, they were all desiring the money that came with the dragon boy's body. Ashuton felt defenseless, a feeling he hoped to never possess. The crowd resembled the angry townsfolk from 1645, the first time he was burned at the stake in Piedmonte. Everything was occurring in nearly the same fashion. Everything was lined in place.

"Back off!" Gran shouted to the crowd, "I found him first!"

Ashuton saw a suitable escape in the bakery beside them. Taking the chance of life, he ran through the crowded bakery. The boys scurried after as Ashuton made his escape. Jumping atop tables and avoiding collisions with passersbys, Ashuton became joyful when he found no sight of the clique. He stopped in the alleyway, listening to the call of male cicadas die out.

"Dragon!"

He quickly turned to face his enemies.

"You aren't going anywhere."

The shadows of the night darkened Gran's face. As the moon became uncovered from the silk of the clouds, the light gave way to a beastly awakening within the boy. Ashuotn watched suspiciously as Gran shifted, becoming a beast of the night: a ghostly pale wolf.

"I will make an easy lunch of you," he said in a trio of voices.

The Targaryen boy, the thumb sucker and the Tir'well stood as observers.

* * *

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

In this story, characters from my book The Society On Da Run appear. Here are their original roles in the book:

**Johannes Aildebard**: his role in TSODR is a French bard and son from the Tir'well House. The Tir'wells are a small French colony that chooses no sides in politics. They prefer to lead simplistic lives and are called "The Makers of Modern Science." Johannes's character in TSODR is a kind and caring blonde bard that falls in love with a Skyhouse princess.

**Ryodearth**: he first appears in the Halo-esque story "Floodbridge," which first appeared in the omnibus "Dragons and Cicadas" and the upcoming series THORN. In TSODR, his character is a gothic 20-year-old and prince of House Kuro. He enlisted in the Vampire military in hopes of getting killed.

**Servain & Gran**: (they are in the secret version of TSODR) sons of Quentin, the owl-shifter king. Servain always sucks his thumb and has a penchant for peaches. His clutchmates call him Peach King. Gran is an ill-mannered but well-mannered boy (does that make sense?). he was born out of Quentin's secret relations with the wolf shifter queen Jacquelyn.

**Ashuton Karrucci**: in TSODR, he is the god of all dragons and leads the space dragon empire. he has a penchant for butter pecan ice cream and black/African women. In this fan fic, I decided to put his character in a subordinate role.

* * *

Kuroshitsuji characters © Yana Tosobo

The Society On Da run characters © Nipaporn Baldwin

Targaryen © George RR Martin

**New Update: **since this story got no reviews, I decided to rearrange the chapters.

**OLD UPDATE: **Chapter 1 coming soon. Please be patient, I've only read chapters 1-3 of the kuroshi manga and only watched 2 episodes of the anime. I will need to watch and read more if I am to get the characters correct. Yes, this story does cross over into Game of Thrones. I'm surprised that this is the FIRST fan fic on here to combine Kuroshitsuji with Game of Thrones. Reposting this in the regular category to attract visitors.


	4. Robert

**~~Robert Baratheon~~**

* * *

"blasted whores!" old man Baratheon coughed loudly.

Ned breathed in the air, but not as much to let Robert know he was enjoying it. Robert's unexpected anger towards the incompetent girls was nothing short of a travesty.

Ned concentrated on the delectable food: the leg of a chicken, cooked at the tight temperature, steamed vegetables and a pasty filled his plate.

Lancel Lannister, Robert's timid blonde squire and cousin to the Queen, handed Robert his plate which was twice amazing. Ned took a chance and asked, "Your Grace, may I acquire a piece of your Merechiken? The untouched parts?"

"what's wrong with yours?" asked Robert.

He wanted to say, "your hands were all over it," but instead he said, "I dropped mine."

Lancel rushed back to the king with urgent news, "Your Majesty, one of our Insiders says that...um...the Karrucci boy is at Phantomhive manor."

Robert banged his fists on the table, "damn it!"

Lancel brushed imaginary dirt from his red suit. When he wasn't serving the King wine he would be calming himself from becoming nervous.

Ned noticed all of Robert's servants and squires were well dressed. The sprayed gold was visibly seen in Lancel's hair. His red suit had been crafted from the highest quality of velvet.

The last time Ned wore this black suit was at Rahella Targaryen's funeral. Even now, the frilly cuffs and scarf were not his style.

"Your Grace, is this meal the only reason why you summoned me to the courtyard?" asked Ned.

"No," Robert leaned back in his seat, "as Hand of the King you are to carry out any task I request."

"Yes, I know that," said Ned.

Robert looked at him suspiciously, almost believing it not true, "then you won't have a problem performing this?"

"As your Hand, I am yours to command."

Robert was somewhat glad to hear that, but as the words sunk in he felt uneasy.

"Don't ever say that again." he said.

Ned apologized with a chuckle, "Sorry, but I am just displaying my loyalty."

"Display it in a different manner."

Lancel came running back to them, the sound of his expensive shoes hitting the cobble became louder with every nearing step.

"Your Grace! Ser Ghaster wants to know, will you proceed with Activation Purge?"

Robert shouted to the blonde boy, "I will relay my answer in a minute! Now leave me be!"

Lancel nervously stepped back and retreated inside the castle.

"what is Activation Purge?" asked Ned.

"see what I have to put up with?" Robert deeply sighs in contempt, "the Phantomhive boy is alive, along with the Cartwright bitch."

Ned felt a dark feeling wrap around him, "Phantomhive is alive?"

"Yes, and he'll be coming into Breeding season like all the other Crotonians do and now with the Karrucci boy at his side, they'll breed a whole country of babes. By that time they'll be a unionized hivemind."

"but boys cannot breed with eachother," said Ned as he tries to grasp the thought.

"Karrucci dragons and Crotonians are different," said Robert, "no matter the gender, they can conceive either way. The Phantomhive whore will breed, and then he will take what he believes is his throne," Robert stood from his seat, gazing outwardly at the tall oak tree, "Then we'll have an uprising. Targaryen, Lannister, Karrucci...they'll all want what the boys will have. Then the Cartwright girl will start breeding...pray to the Gods that she doesn't join them."

"where do I come in?" asked Ned.

"you...you...your part doesn't come yet. If one of my Cloaks cannot convince the Cartwright girl to join us, then you will be ordered to kill the Phantomhive whore."

Ned jolted from his seat, "what? He is just a boy!"

Robert shouted back at him, "You didn't have a problem with smashing Rahella's stomach and killing her child! Now you will perform this task as my Hand or I will find somebody whom won't hesitate."

Ned shook his head in disbelief and disgust.

* * *

**~~Dramatis Peronae~~**

Characters so far introduced

In The Society On Da Run, the Crotonians are an interstellar race of insectoids whom can shift to human form. The Karrucci family are wealthy Italians whom are the ancestors of all dragons on Earth and have a connection to the High Divine. Emperor Aaron, leader of the Antonin Empire (the dragons' name of their earth kingdom) and his son, Ashuton Karrucci (god of dragons and leader of Draconizica, the space empire) wage war on humanity after seeing their dragons being treated cruelly many times without end.

In Kuroshitsuji, Ciel Phantomhive is a young boy that lost his parents in a fire. Since their deaths he inherited all of their possessions and made a pact with a demon named Sebastian. The pact was to help Ciel avenge his parent's death in exchange for his soul. Sebastian is quite the perfect butler, performing tasks with ease where as the servants May-Rin, Finnial and Barrons can never do anything right without messing it up.

In Game of Thrones, Ned Stark is Lord of Winterfell and Robert Baratheon is King of the Seven Kingdoms (by force). Ned and Robert's friendship goes back many years, even before the time of the Great War. Ned helped Robert claim the Iron Throne from Aegon Targaryen (aka The Mad King). Since then, Robert has ruled unchallenged with his "loving" wife Cersei Lannister.

* * *

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

The Society On Da Run © Nipaporn Baldwin

Game of Thrones © George R Martin


	5. Ashuton

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ASHUTON**

* * *

"He does not look like the Karrucci man," said Ciel, "May-Rin, are you sure this is him?"

May-Rin nodded and spoke in her croaky-squeaky voice, "I'm certain, Masta! It's him!"

Ciel was not sure if he should open the gate. The boy was bloodied, bleeding from various cuts, dirtied and had been stripped of his clothing. He kept his head low—probably in shame or disdain for his current appearance—and did not utter a word to acknowledge Ciel. No "hello," "help me," or anything of the sort. To Ciel, the boy looked to be five years below his Undyear.

"well, are you going to speak?" Ciel asked him, "or will you stand there motionless? You are wasting my time, which is something I cannot get back."

"Time?" the dragon boy looked up at the people behind the gate, showing his red and green eyes, "I have listened," he said in slight fury, "through rock and metal and time."

Sebastian began to glare at this newfound child. He could feel the aura seeping off the little boy, and it was anything but human. Certain thoughts began to elude his concentration from the child.

"Are you some sort of poet?" asked Ciel, "who are you?"

The boy grabbed the iron bars of the gate and shouted angrily as tears escaped his eyes, "I am nothing to everyone! Just a vessel of thoughts and memories!" Ciel, May-Rin and Sebastian drew back at the boy's sudden actions. They were looking at him like as if he were an abomination. _Everyone thinks of me as an abomination,_ he said to himself. He loosened his grip, the sadness cooling off. "humans are all the same."

Ciel asked again, this time more sternly and louder, "who are you?"

The dragonboy released his grip from the gate. His right eye—the green one—became filled with a neon color that seemed to suck one's soul into a void of nothingness.

With a wicked smile, the little boy said to his surveyors, "I? I am a monument to all your sins."

Sebastian dropped the silver platter again. His heart thumped in his chest as the lines he wished to never hear again were uttered before him. Years of buried memories were brought to the surface: of inspiring pain and suffering in his fellow Shinigami, memories of destroying various men in the Lannister fleet, memories of a dead woman he never wanted to forget. Ciel knew that if anything could surprise Sebastian, it was either very good or extremely bad, most likely life-threatening.

"Why are you here?" asked Ciel as his anger began to boil.

"I never thought I'd come to this manor," he said, "Those who built this place knew what they wrought."

"Are you speaking ill of my parents?" Ciel asked with a scoff.

"Not speaking ill," the boy replied, "but do not mistake their intent, or all will perish as they did before."

He shook the iron bars of the gate in a bland "pleading" gesture, his eyes still a bright neon color.

"Should we let him in?" asked May-Rin.

"Not until I know WHO he is," said Ciel.

"I am Ashuton Karrucci, god of the Dragons. I come to you, Ciel Phantomhive, in need of assistance."

Ciel's eyes widened at the farfetched belief that stands before him. _A Dragon? At my manor?_ He examines the dirtied boy—the dragon in disguise—believing it not be true. _The perfect tool at my disposal. _This boy, ethereal yet living flesh and blood, is God personified. _With him and Sebastian, I can extract my revenge upon those whom stole from me._ Things will be done in a quicker timeframe.

"Let him in," said Ciel, "see to it that he is cleaned and well fed."

The moment May-Rin unlocked the gate, the little boy ran into Ciel like a linebacker going for the ball. He hugged his new master tightly. He could feel his mind drifting away into the sea of sleep. The boy fell in Ciel's arms, and he whispered, "We exist together now, two corpses in one grave."

Ciel did not know how to interpret that. He began to wonder if this boy would assist him in the fight against the Baratheon Kingdom or slaughter him in a bloody betrayle.

* * *

**Song for this chapter: Mausoleum Suite (opening part with the backwards chant) from the Halo 2 soundtrack. The song is also called Destroyer's Invocation: youtube com /watch?v=U15QkWgEv2Q**

**I'm surprised this is actually going somewhere. I never usually finish my stories. I am glad to be writing this!**


	6. Ascendant Justice

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**ASCENDANT JUSTICE**

* * *

He opened his hazel eyes to the light that filtered through red curtains. He sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes, "Mi…oh, Ciao!"

He waved at Marin, showing his strange cuteness. May-rin, completely entranced by the cute boy, began to shout, "oooooo what a cute boy!"

She tip-toed over to him and clutched her dress.

"you're Italian, eh?"

Ashuton replies nervously, "um…si, si."

"You don't sound like it. Y-y-you sound like a cross between Itarien, British and somethin' else."

Ashuton started smiling, "that is because my mother is African."

The red-head maid drew back in surprise, "whhhhaaaaaaattt?" she fell to her knees in a ditsy daze, "how delightful!"

Ashuton nodded, "yes, it is. I am a crown prince, but sadly I cannot return home—"

May-Rin interrupted, "you're so pale! There's no indication that you're a…a…mixed child!"

Ashuton unintentionally blushed. He had never had so much straightforward praise. Most of his fan girls would mindlessly go "goo-goo eyed" over him, but this woman was different. She was more "fascinated" than lovestruck. She kept babbling on and he stopped caring to listen. He moved his attention to the soft silk shirt he was wearing. He rubbed the cloth and started to wonder if it was imported from Scotland, the home of the Targaryen Family. They were known for their soft silk…and their treacherous pet dragons.

"What's your name?" he asked the maid.

She bubbly replied, "Mayrin, but master calls me May-Rin. And yours?"

"Ashuton Karrucci, Crown Prince of the Draconizica Empire and Surveyor of the Sacred Code," saying his name to her gave him a slight feeling of power. He was presenting himself the way he usually does to the dragon council.

Mayrin saw a faded bite mark on his hand, and immediately she asked, "who bit you?"

Ashuton tried to hide the mark but it made her investigate even further. She pulled back the sleeve of his shirt and discovered more bite marks.

"Oh my…" With a troubling look on her face, she gazed into the little boy's eyes. She could see sadness that seemed to have originated far back into the fourth century. Questions without answers overflowed her thoughts.

How long has he been living?

What sadness has this boy endured?

"Who did this to you?" May-Rin asked more sternly. She never thought she would find herself speaking in this type of tone. It was highly unusual for her, but this boy was bringing out another side of her persona.

With a trembling voice and on the verge of tears, he replied in whisper, "the…they cornered me…called me nasty things…they think I killed a man, and they all wanted me dead…"

"Who?" asked May-Rin, "who are they?"

"Gran…Gran Stollervich…"

May-Rin felt her heartbeats thump in her chest. She was playing into the dragon's mouth, and would certainly be eaten if she said anything further.

"Don't think about it," she said nervously, slowly returning to her original state, "g-g-g-Gran is not here, you are s-s-safe."

"I am never safe."

His moody tone caught her by surprise.

"I will never be safe if Robert Baratheon falsely calls himself a King."

May-Rin completely forgot why she came into the room. It dawned on her that she was supposed to prepare this boy for the day's tasks.

"Master sent these clothes for you to wear. I had to m-measure you while you were sleep so I hope it fits!"

Her beaming smile was almost creepy to him.

Ciel tapped the paper with the feathered quill. He was at a loss of words to place onto his paper. Out of frustration, he bawled up the expensive sheet of paper and threw it across the room. It joined the countless other sheets of discarded ideas. Sebastian stood silently, he never grew tired of standing for such long periods of time.

"I have no words for my story," Ciel looked up at Sebastian, "how can I write a story if I don't have the right words?"

Sebastian suggested, "You should try a different approach to your story. Writing in poetic verse will give your words more meaning and depth."

Ciel discarded the suggestion with a scoff, "I am no poet."

"You might not be a poet, but that dragonboy certainly is."

"I'm not sure I want his help."

"You will need it. You are coming into Waning, Young Master, and that boy is your vessel to the throne."

Ciel questionably gazed up at Sebastian, "I thought you were my vessel out of this place."

"I am, but the throne does not belong to me. It belongs to you and—"

"Sebastian!" May-Rin was merrily banging on the door, "Sebastian! The boy is ready!"

Ciel pressed the red button beside him and the oakwood doors slid open. Standing beside May-Rin was Ashuton, whom was looking quite unhappy. He had been dressed from head-to-toe in gothic clothing that was too frilly and red for his tastes. The peacoat was a shockingly bright red color, the shorts were adorned with golden chains, the cuffs of the shirt was so frilly it would make a little girl cry and the top hat was overcome with roses. Ashuton did not smile not one bit. He had an intimidating grimace on his face.

"This is too ghetto fabulous for my taste," he muttered.

"Do you not like it?" asked Ciel.

"I do…but why is it so frilly and red?" he asked.

"Why?" Ciel leaned in and smiled, "red is the color dragons seem to favor."

Ashuton chuckled, which sounded strange for a child, "I am different from the other dragons."

May-Rin tiptoed out the room, but she stood against the wall to listen to the boys' conversation.

"Why did you come here of all places?" asked Ciel.

"I came here because we seek the same goal: our claim to the Iron Throne, also known to my kind as the Dragon Throne. It was built from my father and mother's blood, sweat and tears and was also built from your parent's power. With the help of Aegon Targaryen and the rogue Crotonians, they united this land under the Dragon Council with my father as its leader."

Ciel darkly replied, "Yes, I know. I am hesitant to reclaim what is rightfully mine."

"As am I," Ashuton's eye color seemed to fade from hazel to red, "we cannot reclaim what is ours without a hivemind."

"Huh?" this came as a surprise to Ciel, "a hivemind?

Ashuton took the feathered quill from the boy's hand and drew on a blank sheet of paper, "you are a Crotonian and I am a dragon, right?"

Suspiciously glancing at the drawing on the paper, Ciel sheepishly replied, "yes."

"And together we can create a singular mind of dragons and Crotonians. Our conquest to reclamation will be fast and swift."

Ciel crossed his arms and fell back in the antique chair. He could feel there was a catch, "mmhmmm, and is there a price?"

Ashuton scribbled on the paper, completely killing the drawing of the dragon and the Crotonian, "We don't have an army."

"How will we get one?" asked Ciel with a bored stare, already feeling the boy had an answer.

"We make one."

"…and how do we do that?"

Sebastian interrupted, "Young Master, you look like you need a snack. I shall pre—"

Ciel cut him off, "I am not hungry," he uncrossed his arms and asked the dragonboy, "how do we make our own army?"

"…um…" Ashuton twiddled his fingers, "…uh…"

Ashuton was feeling pressure and nervousness build inside him. Ciel's bored stare, devoid of any emotion, was aching his mind. He began to pantomime something. Ciel didn't have time for games. He asked more sternly, "how do we make our own army?"

"We're…um…suppose to mate with e-e-e-e-e-e-each-o-o-o-ther, or—"

"What?" Ciel bolten from his seat and grabbed Ashuton by the arm with the intention of throwing him out of the window, "that's absurd! There must be another way, there is no way in hell I will mate with—"

Ashuton blurted out, "Or we find Narcissus Cartwright! She can help us."

"Narcissus Cartwright?" the name rang in Ciel's ear like a bell. He remembers the girl's shining smile and chocolate covered skin. She was so unusual to him that he nearly fell in love with her.

Sebastian's pupils narrowed, "Narcissus, daughter of Selene Cartwright the First Vampire," he remembered her name like it was yesterday.

"She was taken by the cult of Yansake a few years ago," said Ashuton, "I think she's across the sea…"

"Where exactly?" Ciel wondered.

"She's in…she's in the small town south of the Sahara called Vaes Dothrak." Ashuton grabbed Ciel's leg and desperately pleaded, "We have to find her before Robert does! We can't let him steal her from us!" He vigorously shook Ciel, "please Ciel, please! We have to find her…"

Ciel wanted to pity this boy—a dragon god—whom had been reduced to begging for help. He knew this concerned him, too, so maybe he should help this boy.

"very well," Ciel had to pry the five-year-old off him, "Sebastian, tell the Empress we are going on a little vacation. We will need Grell's ship if we are to safely travel to Vaes Dothrak. Can you contact him?"

The dashing butler nodded, "yes, young master, and I will see to it immediately."

"Perfect."

"ALL RIGHT! VACATION!"

Ciel growled under his breath when Finnial, Barrons and May-Rin burst into the room with the semi-mentally crazed butler Tanaka following behind.

"I'll prepare the bags for you, master!" said Finnial as he rushed in.

Barrons, excited and boisterous, piped out, "And I'll whip up some of the greatest snacks you've ever tasted!"

May-Rin nervously stood at the door, "I…I'll clean the carriage!"

The clamoring incompetents were all talking over eachother in a burst of excitement. It took Ciel a lot of effort to shout, "ALL OF YOU, SHUT IT!"

Not a single word leaked from their lips after that.

"Nobody must know we are heading to Vaes Dothrak," said Ciel, "if any of you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will fire you."

They left the room in a scurry as quickly as they came. The highly unusual behavior from Ciel was off-putting.

Ashuton muttered to Sebastian, "is he always like this?"

* * *

Okay, so now we have 2 side stories going: who killed the Earl of Sheffield, Ciel and Ashuton's Conquest to reclaim the Dragon Throne and Narcissus Cartwright's Daenerys-esque story. Awesome! Also, I've only read bits and pieces of the manga and watched 3 episodes, so I'll have to do a little research on Grell if I am to properly apply him to the story. This chapter is named after the blog Ascendant Justice, which is my favorite Halo site. You should check it out. This story will also play on the "War of the Five Kings," in A Clash of Kings. So expect certain characters to appear in this story. Everybody wants what the dragon gets!


	7. The Fifth King

**Chapter Five**

**The Fifth King**

******Author's Note: My lack of updates on this is due to the fact that I moved this story to wattpad, where you can vote for it in the Watty Awards: ****wattpad (dot)com /story/1342048-kuroshidrago-the-karrucci-affairs-kuroshitsuji**

* * *

The room was damp from humidity

It was a chamber Cersei had saved for herself,

Built in secrecy before Joffrey's birth

She grew tired of Robert many years ago

So this chamber was her special room

_You win or you die…_

She pulled the chain, lowering her present

It struggled, wriggled its hands

Alois asked for this

Always being flirtatious with danger

He never expected to end in Cersei's care,

As her personal bedwarmer

_In a game of thrones…_

…_you win or you die._

"Everything I've ever wanted is gone," she said to him.

"Do you know how that feels, Alois?"

The way she spoke was like butter and toast

It fit her demeanor

"Last night, your flirtatious actions embarrassed us all."

Alois remained silent

He didn't regret flirting with Littlefinger

Alois chuckled, "Petyr was asking for it, the way his hands skimmed my leg."

"Ughhh," a stinging slap took Alois out of his dazed state, "you have no sense, you shouldn't be a prince!" Cersei's anger was at a boiling point. She never acted this way, but she could not hold her resolve with such an insolent little boy.

"You will stay here until you clean yourself up," she lowered her tone, grasping his little childish face, "Alois, I do not wish to do this, nor do I mean to harm you, but as a Lannister you must learn to be regal. We do not flirt with our enemies, we befriend them until the right moment. I don't know what they did to you and Joffrey in Pixie village, but I assure you, they will suffer."

She kissed his warm forehead before leaving him for the night. Alois always felt she favored Joffrey over him, but now things are becoming less clear. He does not know what to think. Was he really his uncle's son? The people in Pixie Village told him that before they tried to burn him at the stake.

_The egg had no soft shell. It felt like stone in his pale hands. Its surface was made of bumpy patterned scales, and when he turned the egg, flecks of purple glittered in the heat of the flames. Alois could feel life inside the stone, and he knew they were once soft but hardened by years of being alone in darkness. The egg itself was purer than a spider's web. Four of these dragon eggs had been blessed upon the world: to Narcissus Cartwright, to Ashuton Karrucci, to Ciel Phantomhive and finally to him, Alois Lannister. He felt bound to this egg, like as if it contained his soul in the form of a curled dragon._

"_What are you doing?" asked Joffrey._

_He watched in maddening horror as Alois lowered the rock into the pot of flames. The egg seemed to emit a gust of wind, which blew heat into Alois's face. His blonde hair blew in the wind, and bits of it turned black and white. The egg did nothing after that display. The life inside did not wiggle or move. Petrified, forever bound to it's distilled state of swirling purple scales._

"_It won't hatch," said Alois, "why won't it hatch?"_

"_It's a stone!" Joffrey complained, "you've been bothering with it all night. Go to sleep." He turned over, paying no mind to his brother._

_Alois could not simply "go to sleep."_

_He reached into the depths of the pot, grasping the black egg. The fires inside did not burn or tear away at his skin. In fact, the flames seemed to embrace it. Joffrey turned, wondering what his brother could be doing, and he shouted, "Alois! Get your hands out of there!"_

_He snatched the egg away but it slipped from his hands as he involuntarily drew away. The egg was hotter than a pot full of grits. Joffry grabbed his brother's hands and saw no trace of any burning, and yet his hands had burn marks._

"_How could that not burn you?" he asked._

_Alois looked away shyly, "I…I don't know." _

It all seemed like a distant memory. Alois wanted to hold his egg again, to feel the life inside. Was the egg a demon like Sebastian? Could the dragon inside it be his claim to his father's throne?

Robert wanted to visit Winterfell again. It was a wondrous close-knit community in the Irishlands, home to the most brutal winters and gorgeous summers. Winterfell was know for it's Snowlamp, a tall tower that would light the sky when heavy snowfall came pouring down. Flames of red, blue and yellow would dance atop the tower in the dawn of night. Yet there was something else in Winterfell that Robert loved.

Lyna.

Lyanna.

He would never forget the dead maiden's name.

Lynna Stark.

He could remember how he earned his seat upon the throne. Watching as Charlie Karrucci bled to death, defeating the dragon with his warhammer. He felt it still wasn't enough. The boy needed to die a tortured death for what he did to Lyanna. In those days, **Robert was a warrior with a cause. He was clean-shaven, clear-eyed, and muscled like a female's dream man. Six and a half feet tall, he towered over the lesser ones, and when he donned his armor, he was the emblem of his House**, he became a formidable relished in the smell of leather and blood, which clung to him like a scented normality. Today, in present time, he's nearly lost himself. His hair and beard had grown to uncontrolled lengths, his muscular physique was replaced with fat mass.

He saw a flash of long blonde hair, it seemed so familiar. Cersei was sitting before him, and it took him a long time before he knew it.

"What is it?" asked Robert.

Cersei withdrew a blue piece of paper from her purple gown, "We got a letter from the Phantomhives. They sent it via raven. It looks urgent."

* * *

**** That LINE, Yes, I borrowed that line from the actual Game of Thrones book.**

**+-+Cersei seems to be a bit crazy here. Do you think Alois is really her son? Of course he is! You know how crazy the Lannisters are.**


	8. THE BOYS ACROSS THE SEA: Character Guide

**THE BOYS ACROSS THE SEA**

**Kuroshidrago Character Guide to the Seven Kingdoms of the Dragons**

_Contains minor spoilers, but they are only spoilers if you think they are spoilers_

* * *

The Antonin-Draconizicans are dragon shifters from another galaxy and hold a tier above humanity in the High Divine. They made North Italy their home and called their capital Dragosaya. Common characteristics of their human forms are the strange markings on their foreheads, which are usually seen on full moons, and their ability to summon angels and demons.

Ashuton KARRUCCI & Ciel PHANTOMHIVE, the First of Their Names, Kings of Dredbury, Kings of the Irish Islands and the Dragons and the First Settlers, Lords of the Holy Dragon Kingdoms, Protectors of the Realms, Khals of the Great Grass Sea. Ciel, called the QUEEN'S WATCHDOG. Ashuton, called the UNBURNT BOY. Ciel & Ashuton, FATHERS OF DRAGONS,

—their dragons, SEPTIS, MICHAELIS, NARCISSI-ZOYSTER & VINCENTUS.

—Ashuton's brother, {CHARLIE} Prince of Dragonbane, slain by Robert Baratheon on the tower called Purge

—Vincent Phantomhive's daughter, {RAHELLA-RACHEL}, murdered during the Displacement of King's Crossing

—Aaron Karrucci's son, Chance, just a suckling little babe, supposedly murdered during the Displacement of King's Crossing

—Ciel's brother,{UNKNOWN}, the Second of His Name, called the GAY DRAGON, currently in Lannister custody. He can be easily identified by his blonde hair and dragonblue eyes

—Ciel's Lord-Butler, {SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS}, a demon summoned from Old Dragosaya to aid Ciel in reclaiming the Dragon Throne

—Ashuton's son, {ROYCE}, slain in Ashuton's eggsack by the demon overlord {UNDERTAKER}

—Ciel's son, {DASHTAN REIGNBOW}, born from Ciel's genetics in an experiment overseen by Tyrion Lannister. Calls himself the {PEGASUS OF THE ARTHURIAN ISLES}.

**Ashuton & Ciel's protectors:**

—William T. Spears, called SPEARS THE BOLD, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard

—his lads, squires and shinigamis training for knighthood:

—RONALD KNOX, Prince of the Mowers, Geek of the Arthurian Isles

—THREE DOG, voice of the Holy Dragon Kingdoms

—THRESH PHANTOMHIVE, a cousin to Ciel

—THE SICK PUPPY, Ashuton's ardent brother

—The BOYS of LANNISTER, shunned by their family

—MADAME RED, the Childless, born ANGELINA DURLESS on Dragonbane, she witnessed the Displacement of King's Crossing.

**Ashuton & Ciel's Dothraki Bloodriders:**

—YASHGO, the fire, blood of their blood

—ARGO, the Tamer, blood of their blood

—LAU and RAN-MAO, the Arrows, blood of their blood

**Ashuton & Ciel's captains and commanders:**

—GRELL SLUTCLIFF, a Shinigami of Death and double agent to the Lannisters and Stannis Baratheon, thus making him a triple-agent. He seeks the Dragon Throne for himself and his family lineage

—LOREA ANTABELLA, a vampire-dragon-werewolf hybrid, commander of The Originals (her small band of hybrids under the boys' command)

—JACKSON STEWART, the only-known dragon born on a meteor in space. Captain of The Originals, second-in-command

Ashuton & Ciel's Pernese Court:

—LESSA AND F'LAR, riders of Ramoth the Golden, scribes and translators, lawmakers and lawkeepers

—TAI AND GOLANTH, the leaders of the Council

Ciel's handmaids and Servants:

—BARDROY, the chef

—MAY-RIN/MARIN, the nervous Dothraki immigrant born in Britain

—FINNIAL, the boy born from the Ramoth the Dragon's womb

—TANAKA, the old butler of the Wiles

Ashuton's handmaids and Servants:

—IDA BERKENSTEIN-TYTO, an owl shifter of the hidden Tyto Empire

—DAENERYS TARGARYEN, princess to the Targaryen States, she holds cruel intentions

**Ashuton and Ciel's allies, false friends and known enemies:**

—NARCISSUS CARTWRIGHT, African Kahlessi of a Dothraki tribe and Goddess of the Draconizican Dragons. She holds the key to the boys winning the Dragon Throne

—GRAVEMIND, an ancient foe whom destroyed Dragosaya, Ciel and Ashuton's family root city in Northern Italy. The Gravemind had been born from Ashuton's blood in a science experiment overseen by Tyrion Lannister. As such, Ashuton has a strong bond with this "parasite of a brother." The Gravemind's only form is an extremely long worm, which is forged from the many parasite dragons Ashuton unknowingly birthed. These parasite dragons are given the name "Flood." It is a massive worm-dragon whose "mouth" resembles a fleshy, multi-layered Venus Flytrap. The organ is used to speak. The remainder of the Gravemind's body consists of a mass of enormous tentacles. During its time in exile, some of its tentacles grew to be miles long and stretched throughout the Installation of Canterbury.

—HANNAH ANNAFELLOWS, the African from Narcissus's family, Hannah's loyalty lies with Joffrey and Alois Lannister (The Sadistic King & The Gay Dragon). Hannah travels to the Dothraki sea for preparations on the assassination of Narcissus during the War of the Five Kings.

—CANTERBURY COMMONS, one of the THREE KILLERS, Canterbury currently holds hatred against Joffrey and Alois and flees King's Crossing (also called King's Landing) to seek out Ashuton Karrucci.

—CHIMERA/JORDAN ADAM SHEPARD, the Earl of Sheffield, killed by Ashuton when he found out the man was a claimant to his throne. Jordan was very unstable and relished in death.

—RYODEARTH of HOUSE KURO, a Targaryen slave to {GREGORY STOLLERVICH}, Ryodearth envies Ashuton's freedom, not knowing of Ashuton's horrid childhood past. It is not known if he is friend or foe.

—GREGORY STOLLERVICH, prince of the Stollervich State. Also called Gran Stollervich, he is a vampire-werewolf hybrid but unlike Lorea, he can shift into his form inside the COSMOSIS.

—JOHANNESS AILDEBARD of HOUSE TIR'WELL, a French boy of nine, Johanness seeks neither throne and power. He would rather stay hidden in the French countryside and raise his own clutch of dragons and owls.

—SERVAIN of HOUSE IRONBLADE, a boy of five, he holds strange powers that aid Ashuton and Ciel, as well as Alois and Narcissus. Somewhat an anti-hero and guardian over everybody, Servain has no clue about the current War of the Five Kings.

**Ashuton and Ciel's Suitors:**

—ELIZABETH MCCOY, a vampire from Lorea's Originals and a sellsword. She is Lorea's third-in-command and suitor to Ciel.

—BEATRICE LUCERANO, a hateful and passive-aggressive insect shifter from House Lucerano. Called THE BUG QUEEN, she commands the empire in her mother's place and is temporary help to Ashuton and Ciel

**Currently at sea:**

—THEON GREYJOY, a lone pirate and captain of The Fighting Oath, a ship he stole from Ashuton's illegitimate son, PERCY.

* * *

**_In the Mountains: House Stark_**

The Starks trace their descent from Robby "Bob" the Builder and the Kings of Winter. For thousands of years, they ruled from Winterfell Mountain as Kings in the North of Ireland, until Torrhen Stark, the King Who Knelt, chose to swear fealty to Firulli Karrucci of Dragosaya rather than give battle. When Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell went MIA in battle on Grell's ship, the northmen foreswore their loyalty to the Dragon Throne and proclaimed Lord Eddard's son Robb as King in the North.

—{ROBB STARK}, King in the North, King of the Irish Isles, Lord of Winterfell, called THE YOUNG WOLF, a potential enemy to Ashuton & Ciel

—{GREY WIND}, his wolf

his trueborn siblings:

—SANSA, his sister and assistant to Tyrion Lannister,

—{LADY}, her wolf

—ANYA, a girl of eleven, missing and thought dead,

—NYMERIA, her wolf, prowling the riverlands,

—BRANDON, called BRAN, a crippled boy of nine, heir to Winterfell, was once in the care of Vincent Phantomhive. Believed to be dead.

—SUMMER, his wolf,

—RICHARD LANE STARK, a boy of four, was once in the care of Vincent Phantomhive. Believed to be dead.

—SHOWBOI, his wolf, black and savage,

—Robb's bastard half-brother, JON SNOW, of the Night's Watch, turned Shinigami of Death (a title once held by Grell).

—GHOST, Jon's wolf, white and silent,

* * *

_**Bad Blondies: House Lannister**_

The Lannisters of Casterly Rock remain the principal support of the King. They boast of descent from Lann the Clever, the legendary trickster of early Britain. The gold of Casterly Rock and the Golden Tooth has made them the wealthiest of the Great Houses.

—{TYWIN LANNISTER}, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannis-port, Warden of the French, and Hand of the King after Ned

—Lord Tywin's children:

—CERSEI, twin to Jaime, wife of King Robert I Baratheon

—SER JAIME, twin to Cersei, called THE KINGSLAYER, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard,

—TYRION, called THE IMP, dwarf and kinslayer, a fugitive in exile across the narrow sea,

* * *

_**The Original Killers of the Dragon Gods:**_

The youngest of the British Houses, House Baratheon was born during the Dragon Wars.

—{ROBERT BARATHEON}, the First of His Name, King of the Dredbury, the Irish Islands and the First Settlers. Lord of the Holy Dragon Empire and Protector of the Realms.

—his wife, QUEEN CERSEI of House Lannister,

their children:

—JOFFREY BARATHEON, the First of His Name and a cynical brat

—ALOIS TRANCY-LANNISTER, claimed to be Robert's son born during Cersei's one-year disappearance from King's Crossing. He earned the title GAY DRAGON for the infamous "Carnage Season," in which he wooed many nobles and killed them.

—PRINCESS MYRCELLA, a ward in Carnegie Hall, betrothed to Prince Trystane Martell

—KING TOMMEN BARATHEON, the First of His Name

his brothers:

—STANNIS BARATHEON, rebel Lord of Dragonbane and pretender to the Dragon Throne, allied with Grell Slutcliff

—his daughter, FRAY MACKEN BARATHEON, a girl of eleven and slave to someone with the Trancy name

—RENLY BARATHEON, rebel Lord of Sheffield and pretender to the Dragon Throne. Best friend of Jordan Adam Shepard, the past Earl of Sheffield.

* * *

**Notes: The Stark, Lannister and Baratheon sections of this guide were taken and modified from their original versions in the book A Dance with Dragons. The rest was made for this story as a guide for readers.**

Various terms and crap © to Nipaporn Baldwin, George RR Martin and Yana Toboso. Don't feel like listing which terms belong to whom. You'll know it when you read it.


	9. Grell

**Grell**

**********Author's Note: My previous lack of updates on this is due to the fact that I moved this story to Wattpad, where you can vote for it in the Watty Awards: ****wattpad (dot)com /story/1342048-kuroshidrago-the-karrucci-affairs-kuroshitsuji**

* * *

_"__To Your Majesty, Queen Cersei of the Dragon Kingdoms_

_The residents of the Phantomhive household will be on vacation. Our young master has fallen ill and we wish to get him outdoors before something terrible befalls him. Please take this as a mandatory leave of absence._

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian Michaelis."_

Ronald ran his fingers through his blonde and black hair as he admired the letter. He smiled deviously as he kissed his copy of the forged documentation that was now in the queen's possession, "it's amazing, isn't it? I sound just like you!" he said happily.

Sebastian was rubbing his bruised hand and he muttered, "You sound nothing like me."

Out of the blue, an exuberant man with long red hair and square framed glasses jumped out shouting joyfully and twirling, "welcome aboard the SS Gravemind!"

He shook hands with Ashuton and Ciel and ruffled their hair.

"Thank you for giving us access to your ship, Master Grell," said Ciel.

"Ohhhhhhh, this is just another act of my kindness," Grell bared his wolf-like teeth in a crooked smile.

"He scares me," Ashuton uttered in fear.

"There's nothing to fear about Grell," Ronald appeared behind the dragonboy, "Gell is just…misunderstood."

"Why do you wear those weird purple spectacles?" Ashuton asked Ronald.

"Purple? I thought they were black."

Grell turned away and, with an exuberant smile, asked Sebastian, "how is your hand treating you?"

There was no reply from Sebastian except an irritated sigh. He certainly was one hell of a butler, and if it weren't for that, they would not be on Grell's ship. He had to pummel the Shinigami into a corner in the backstreets of Somerset just to get him to comply. Grell tried to weasel his way from Sebastian but resulted in his left arm being severed by his own chainsaw, and maiming Sebastian's hand in the process. Grell would heal easily due to his youth. Sebastian, on the other hand…let's just say he takes a little more time to heal.

Grell walked to his office quarters and examined the map of Vaes Dothrak. Being a Shinigami of Death and captain of the SS Gravemind was a special job he did not take lightly. He was serious in his work and the safety of his crew members.

He burst out of the room, waving the map and shouting, "DIVERT COURSE! DIVERT COURSE!"

"What is wrong?" asked the lady at the wheel, Madame Red.

"Shhhh!" Grell's anxiety began to build. He squeezed the map hard as the ship began to rock uneasily.

"What is it?" asked Ciel, "is there something in the water?"

Grell stood frozen and slowly nodded.

Words leaked from his mouth in an utterance that was barely audible, "…gr-gr-gr-gravemind…dwells here…"

Sebastian glared at the sky, watching intently.

Ronald felt a strong pang in his head, which made him fall to his knees.

"Aaarrghhh…do you feel that, Grell?" he asked through the pain, "it's a slipspace rupture!"

William T. Spears, a fair-haired man with black spectacles, rushed out of Grell's office. He ran towards the railing and peeked over. The sea looked calm but the ship kept rocking.

"What do you suppose is under there?" he asks Grell, whom is still frozen.

"Gravemind…Gravemind…Gravemind…" he keeps muttering, not believing he trespassed into such dangerous territory.

Ashuton walked to the railing, grasping the bars with his little hands. The seas call to him with words only he can hear, words that reverberate through his mind.

_Do not be afraid. I am peace; I am salvation._

Ashuton repeated the words aloud, monotonously, "I am peace. I am salvation."

_Side by side we march as one._

He repeated the words, "Side by side, we march as one."

Ronald, Grell and William quickly turned their heads towards the boy. They knew the words from an enemy they had once battled. Sebastian kept his eyes on the sky. He knew what would happen next.

_Humans and Shinigami will die. Earth will fall swift and quick. And so forth shall all of life._

"Humans and Shinigami will die," Ashuton tightened his grip on the bars, "Earth will fall swift and quick. And so forth shall all of life."

"Ashuton?" Ciel, his face striken with horror and fear, stepped towards his friend.

Ashuton looked back, his eyes bright green and his expression full of anger.

"I am a monument to all of your sins!" He quickly went into defensive mode as silky tentacles began to slither up into the boat.

Grell screamed, "NOT THIS HORROR AGAIN!"

Sebastian acted fast. With blinding speed, he ran to Ciel and threw him out of the way as a large tentacle smashed its way onto the boat.

William withdrew his sword and sliced through the tentacle with horrifying force. Madame Red ran from her station and hid inside Grell's room. The ship was overtaken by the tentacles, seizing Grell, Sebastian, Ciel, Ronald and everyone else aboard. It held them upside down like playthings.

Ronald's glasses had fallen and shattered. He shouted through a barrage of stammered words, "H-h-h-h-ow the hell is the G-g-g-g-Gravemind in Westeros?"

"That slipspace rupture delivered more than just a few thousand dragons," Sebastian said seriously, "it seems we've hit another roadblock."

"Ashuton!" Ciel called to his friend, "stop this madness!"

"The Gravemind is not his to control," said Sebastian, "they are brothers in the same grave, forged into the lineage at the Installation of Cantebury."

"And how do you know this?" asked William.

"I'm getting dizzy!" whined Ronald.

The waters began to bubble from the extreme heat that this strange new foe was emitting. As a team of smaller tentacles began to wrap around Ashuton, he shouted to his captive friends, "I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE THIS ISLAND!"

He was whisked away, dragged into the sea.

"No!" Ciel struggled under the strength of the tentacles, and when Ashuton was long gone from his reach, everyone was released. They hit the deck of the ship, most of the crew suffering minor injuries.

Ronald sensed another slipspace rupture.

"Urrgghh…it's happening again…a portal opened on the coast." He said.

"I know how this plays out," said Sebastian. He turned to Ciel and said, "Young Master, our meeting with Narcissus will have to wait. That begrudging Gravemind has our key."

"He wants us to go after him, doesn't he?" asked Ciel, dreading such a dangerous mission.

Sebastian replied, "Yes, in the ruins of Old Dragosaeya, I believe."

Grell flustered, "what? That floating deathtrap?" he muttered to himself, "what have I been dragged into?"


	10. Narcissus

**Narcissus (revamped)  
**

**************Author's Note: Please vote for me in the Watty Awards: **** /story/1342048-kuroshidrago-the-karrucci-affairs-kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Inside the security of the oasis, a small castle was hidden in the foliage of trees, moss and vines. In the castle's courtyard, an array of tents had been set up and were occupied by a thriving Kahlasar. From a small balcony, a seventeen-year-old girl watched her soldiers ride their horses off into the distance. She has been with this Kahlasar for seventeen months and not once has she seen her men die in the many battles she's seen. She stood out among many of her citizens. Her chocolate skin and abstract features made her look too exotic to be of Westerian descent. The warpaint around her eyes and the long braids of her hair had given her the appearance of a temptress. Her purple gown was stained with the dirt of the forest, the dirt that binds the Kahlasar.  
The dirt of the desert had put soap to shame, yet nobody seemed to care about it. Dirt, the vast expanse of rock and the oasis were part of their lives. They were Dothraki, people of the Earth and worshippers of the Great Mare Gods. Her people called her Dragon Queen because of the rare and regal creature that rested on her lap and her marriage to one of the dragon gods. That marriage didn't matter to her current husband, Kahl M'loq. He had lived many years and fought many battles, not losing a single one. He was known throughout the Badlands as the Kahl of Kahls. She wondered how long her husband could go without losing. She, Narcissus, wanted to know the limits of his humanity.  
"Kahleesi," came a familiar voice beside her.  
Narcissus turned to face the white haired violet-eyed maiden called Daenerys, sister of Servain Targaryen.  
"Jaqlui says a ship has made port on the beach." she said.  
Sitting beside her was her brother, Viseys, whom was also white haired and violet-eyed. He was a scrawny man and had intentions of seeking the throne for himself, but without a plan he dropped that dream. He followed his young sister to be at Narcissus's side, which he despised every minute.  
Viseys leaned out to address Narcissus, "Jaqlui also reported that a red head Shinigami was aboard the ship."  
"Grell? They're here already?" Narcissus wondered.  
"Yes," Daenerys stammered, "they are...um...here..."  
Narcissus jumped from her seat, causing her Desert Dragon to slip off her lap and she walked to the edge of the balcony. She kept staring at the vast stretches of forest greenery, wondering what to do when her guests arrive. She hadn't noticed the slipspace rupture that occurred in the sky and neither did anyone else. She did, however, feel a strong sudden presence of dragons. Maybe it was Merlin sending off signals. He was still MIA. She hoped it was either Merlin or Ashuton.  
Her bowling ball-sized dragon eggs lay neatly tucked in their little bed at the balcony's railing. They were only three months old when Ashuton gave them to her, right before their separation. She thought he would be in Morrowind by now with Earl Sheffield's egg. At least...that's what she hoped. His early arrival caused her great worry. She clearly remembers how it played out: the Earl, Jordan Adam Sheffield, was visiting Italia on a business venture. He met with Ashuton in the garden of the Antonin castle. Sheffield was a crazy man. He spoke about using their dragons to destroy the Seven Kingdoms and reshift the continent to HIS liking. Ashuton couldn't agree to that, it was an absurd idea. The Earl left with his egg, intending to "set things right with it." Ashuton followed and hasn't returned since. Last she heard was that Ashuton assassinated the crazy earl. Sheffield was another thorn in the side, another roadblock to slow the mission of reclaiming the throne. He told her to leave if he didn't return in ten days. It's been a whole year just about.  
Daenerys came to her side and asked, "what is wrong? I thought Ashuton's arrival would make you happy."  
Narcissus didn't reply. Instead she asked a question meant for Daeneys, "I wonder what Cersei is doing,"  
"you needn't worry about people like her."  
Standing at the balcony entrance was Dresarius, her older brother and caretaker. Filled with joy, she rushed to hug him.  
"You're back too soon," she said.  
"I only rode to Pixie Village to pick up a few supplies." He said.  
M'loq tensed upon hearing that name spoken.  
Narcissus cautiously whispered to her brother, "I thought we agreed not to return to that village after the Alois incident."  
"I know," Dresarius began, "but I had to speak with Rena again. Nobody knows if he is Phantomhive's illegitimate son or one of Cersei's demented offspring."  
Daenerys tensed, "Rena didn't know?"  
Dresarius shook his head, "Rena said the visions were fuzzy. She did see into the future and she told me she could hear a crowd shouting ALL HAIL ALOIS LANNISTER."  
Narcissus drew back, "then that puts Ned's letter into inadequacy!"  
Her little dragon yawned loudly as they talked. It turned away from them and lay comfortably on it's side.  
"Stay calm, sweet sister," Dresarius gave her a kiss upon her forehead, "if Alois truly is the nice boy I helped in Pixie Village, then we don't have to worry about him being Phantomhive's boy or Cersei's child. However, Jaime Lannister will suffer for siring a son with his sister. It is the illest of crimes."  
A thought swam inside Narcissus's head, a thought so absurd she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before.  
"Do you think Alois belongs to Vincent and Cersei...and that she is fooling Robert?"  
"Ha!" Dresarius chuckled, and then he lowered his voice to a haunting tone, "don't you dare make that suggestion. We are not in the mist of allies. If anyone heard you saying that, they would spread rumors and it would reach King's Crossing. We would be dead in a matter if days."  
She smiled at this, knowing he must've had the same thoughts, "So you wonder that, too? Alois, offspring of Vincent Phantomhive and Cersei Lannister?"  
"lower your voice!" Dresarius urged.  
"So..." Viserys looked around curiously, "what about that ship?"

Notes: did you really think Ashuton killed Earl Sheffield because he was a claimant to the throne? Don't be silly! That was a ploy!

Did you really think Alois was Cersei and Jaime Lannister's son? Don't be silly!

Don't believe what you have read in the Character Guide! Some of it is true and some of it is not. The real question you should ask yourself about Alois is this:

1: Is Alois the son of Vincent Phantomhive (Ciel's father) and Cersei Lannister (Joffrey's mother)?

2: Is Alois the son of Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister?

3: Is Alois related to Ashuton or is he a dragon god?

4: Is Alois a hero, a villain or an anti-hero?

Hmmmmmmm...let's ask Sansa Stark. And I haven't forgotten about Earl Sheffield.


End file.
